


False Colors

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White for purity and truth. Spoilers for Crusade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Colors

Tomin laid the dress out on the bed for her.

"What do you think?"

Vala ran her hand across the fabric. It was stiff under her hand. The intricate embroidery must have been done by hand and taken months.

"It's beautiful."

"It was more than I wanted to spend, but it will be worth it to see you in it," Tomin said. "The seamstress will be here after Prostration to take it in."

Vala forced a smile and her stomach lurched for reasons that had nothing to do with the child growing inside of her.

"The shopkeeper tried to get me to buy a yellow dress. More traditional, you know," Tomin said. "But I insisted on white. The color of purity and truth." He touched the side of her face. "White like Roha wore when he petitioned the Ori for the gift of redemption. You are my gift."

Vala looked away, not able to bear the hope in that gaze. "Thank you."

When he was gone, Vala undressed slowly and put the dress on. She would have to find a way to keep the seamstress from taking in too much. The wedding wasn't for a week, and her stomach was already starting to expand.

Vala stared at herself in the mirror.

White for purity and truth.

White for a marriage to a man who was a quick and easy protection from the consequences of a pregnancy she didn't want or understand.

White for her sixth marriage to a man she didn't love.

White for the lies she's be telling at the ceremony.

Vala took the dress off and put it on the bed, putting her other clothes back on carefully, frowning at the small bump that wasn't quite visible under her clothing yet.

She cast one last glance at the dress before opening the door and walking down the stairs to join Tomin at Prostration.

Like Origin, the white was a lie, but it was one she'd have to get used to living.

Good thing for her she had so much experience at it.

fin


End file.
